


Sonic Forces but its actually OK

by Ninjaman2



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Retelling, Sonic Forces, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: It was years since anyone had last seen Dr Eggman, then one day after a series of devastating attacks, he appears with an army and an unstoppable super weapon. Suffice to say the world was not ready and with their greatest hero missing, the newly formed resistance is fighting a losing war, but a unlikely encounter with a strange girl and suddenly... there is hope.





	Sonic Forces but its actually OK

The noise was muffled, and she could feel the warm rushing of liquid past her ears. Then suddenly there was a muffled hiss and she felt herself lurch forward. The liquid which had long since been her prison was pulling her to freedom as she flopped onto the cold metal ground, the warm green liquid spilling onto the floor before her. Her bare body was bare, except for the soaked black fur that clung to her body. She could feel a bubbling in her stomach as the green liquid forced its way up her body and into her throat where it’s foul taste caused her to gag. Then she opened her mouth as the green substance ejected itself from her body. Weakly she opened her eyes, the liquid stung them as she did so. As he eyes lifted themselves from the mess she’d just produced, she noticed two black shiny boots. Then she looked up until she saw him. The tall and slightly rotund bald man. He had a hideously large nose and an immense moustache which was impeccably groomed and style. He had black spectacles resting over his eyes and lab goggle perched over his head. His red lab coat/jacket was a colour that was so strong to her new eyes, she nearly vomited again.

“Excellent, she’s awake and reacting. Orbot! Cubot! Note this down!” The man beamed with pride and lowered himself to one knee just before her, her tail wagged with an eager and fearful curiosity. Gently he reached out a hand and softly placed it against her cheek, she gently and playfully pushed against it, nuzzling it slightly. “Note this down!” He ordered again. “Specimen 52 is fully operational. Therefore in conclusion canine base DNA seems the most compatible!”

He reached out a hand and she gently took it. He softly pulled the wolf girl to her feet; she was tiny compared to him.

“We’ve got big plans for you, and Specimen 57” He smiled wickedly.


End file.
